This invention relates to a key switch assembly of the type comprising a plunger mounted in a frame, a return spring which biases the plunger in extended position, and an actuator which, upon depression of the plunger, is moved against a contact zone to change the condition of a switch associated with the assembly. The invention is particularly directed to the simplification of the key switch assembly by the use of a single member which serves as both a return spring and an actuator.